


A Little Extra Leg

by Headfangs



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Intercrural Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfangs/pseuds/Headfangs
Summary: With some extra cheerleading uniforms for the girls lying around, Eiji decides to have a little fun with Oishi in the club room.





	A Little Extra Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for SASO 2017, original prompt by psiten is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15538152

“What’s that?” Eiji angled his chin up toward the corner of the club room, where a cardboard box had materialized between the start and end of their afternoon practice.

Oishi paused the pen over his clipboard. “Oh, that. The girls wanted official cheer uniforms for our matches next week. They ordered a few sizes to try, I guess these were too large. I’ll have to figure out a way to send them back to the manufacturer,” he explained, his eyes darting around the papers in his hands as if the prospect of _one more thing_ might topple the stacking game of vice captain duties he always kept precariously balanced in his head. 

“Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan did? It’s kinda’ flattering to have our own official cheer squad, ne?” Eiji laughed, and swept his sweaty polo shirt over his head, tousling his hair. 

He felt a hand come down hard on top of his head, and followed the arm up to Momoshiro grinning like a maniac and teasing Eiji for his out-of-place red curls. The golden pair’s conversation was momentarily put on hold for a uncharacteristic lecture from Eiji about respect for your senpai, including a drawn-out lament over “kids these days.” Momoshiro escaped with Echizen for a burger run before he was able to really lay into him. Instead, Eiji settled for kicking the back of his ankle as he left, leaving Momoshiro to bunny hop out of the club room.

“That brat,” Eiji said, though a laugh bubbled up in him. 

More and more of the regulars trickled from the club room, then the first and second years who had been on cleaning duty followed. Eiji was still hurrying from his shorts back into his uniform pants, and messily packing his bag at the same time. _Something_ at the bottom of his bag made a crunching noise, and he cringed. Hopefully just a textbook or something.

Oishi picked up the box of cheer uniforms and carried it into the back storage closet behind the lockers for now. “You sure you don’t need any of these for yourself, Eiji?” he teased, his voice muffling behind the wall, “You were cheering pretty hard with the girls last time.”

Eiji was slinking around the corner before his partner could finish his sentence, giving him a strong nudge with his arm, “Mou!” The contact between them, minor as it was, seemed to soften him a little, and soon Eiji was settling into Oishi’s arms— their bodies swaying as if both of them were challenging the other to draw closer. Eiji’s arms snaked around Oishi’s neck, and he kissed the wicked, stupid, silly grin on Oishi’s lips, his eyes never leaving his. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Pervert.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t _dislike_ it,” Oishi said, chuckling softly against Eiji’s invitingly soft lips, taking the opportunity to kiss him back a few more times, letting their contact linger as long as possible. Being middle schoolers, it wasn’t often they had uninterrupted time to themselves, so they tried to savor these moments, brief as they might be– in the club room, or behind the science building at lunch, sometimes even at their storage container on the hill.

Eiji grinned, and introduced an eager tongue between Oishi’s lips, being very used to hurrying their makeout sessions. Oishi wasn’t shy about responding in kind, a synchronistic sneaky laugh passing through the two of them in between the soft kneading of tongues and playful smacks on the lips.

Oishi was the first to pull away, his cheeks dotted with pink and his gaze affectionate and soft. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“Mm. Three days. You’ve been busy.”

Oishi blinked.

“Not that I’ve been counting~”

Smiling, Oishi gave his boyfriend a brief kiss on the forehead and hurried back to his other tasks. He might be here all afternoon otherwise. “With the tournament coming up, it’s been a little hectic,” he admitted, trailing around the lockers again and finally allowing himself time to dress back into his school uniform. Naturally, he slipped in and out of his clothing with practiced precision, and then remembered to wheel away their dry erase scheduling board, oh– and Inui’s training menus had to be sorted too. Fairly soon he’d worked himself into another tail-eating loop of assignments.

Eiji meanwhile, mouth still tingling and chest aflutter from Oishi’s kisses, wiggled around happily near the storage closet, deciding he had to collect himself before he could walk home, half-convinced everyone could read the secretly-kissing-at-school guilt all over his face. He thought about inviting Oishi over to make up for lost time, but sharing a room with his older brother always put a real damper on those plans. The bright pink pom-poms jutting out of the cardboard box caught his distracted eye, then the royal blue pleated skirt underneath.

“Are you looking for something back there...?” Oishi finally asked, when he realized Eiji had yet to leave the storage closet. Several minutes had passed, and he’d almost forgotten he wasn’t in the club room alone today. Eiji had been unusually quiet.

And then he very much wasn’t. “Ta-da!” Came the call from behind the lockers, and suddenly the redhead was very triumphantly jumping out, a tight sleeveless white shirt over his chest, and a short blue skirt fluttering behind him. “What do you think, Oishi?”

Oishi’s eyes went wider than Eiji had ever seen them. His jaw slacked as if he meant to say something, though nothing came out. It was just the reaction Eiji wanted. 

“Hahaha! Oishi! Yo-you should see your face!” Eiji choked between laughs, crossing his arms over his stomach and trying to keep himself from doubling over. He wasn’t very delicate in the skirt– his legs wide apart and his posture slouching, and generally looking very out of place and boyish.

Oishi didn’t see any of that. Rather, what he saw was just how crisply the edges of the tank top framed his partner’s lean arms, how the shirt fit a little too small and revealed a small strip of stomach muscle, and the pair of slender, pale legs that lead under the skirt. Oishi realized, theoretically, that Eiji wasn’t showing much more skin than he usually did on the court, but those extra few inches of bare thigh were completely doing him in. Each time Eiji moved and his already short skirt danced a little higher– caressing over his skin– Oishi’s breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he put his clipboard down.

“You shouldn’t just stare,” Eiji laughed at him, growing a little apprehensive when Oishi didn’t say anything more, and silently approached with excitement dancing in those green eyes of his. “Oishi, you’re a real perv–”

Oishi stole away Eiji’s last few words with a kiss– more desperate and forceful than their last, and tinged with a hunger he usually only felt from his partner when they hadn’t been together in weeks. Immediately Oishi’s tongue was in his mouth, sliding silkily along his own and drawing across the roof of his mouth, hands latching onto Eiji’s hips, and inching just a little further upward to find his bare skin. When they parted to take a breath, Eiji shuddered and whined, “We shouldn’t mess it up if you have to return it,” since when did _he_ become the voice of reason here, anyway?

Oishi was pressing their bodies together, sandwiching Eiji between himself and the row of lockers behind him and building an intense heat between them. “I know,” He conceded half-heartedly, though that didn’t stop his hand from sliding up and down Eiji’s thin side, stopping at his bare arm and coasting the backs of his knuckles down it. Eiji shivered.

“I didn’t know you were into skirts.”

“I-I don’t think I am,” Oishi furrowed his brow thoughtfully, his eyes still on Eiji’s shoulder as he drew shapes over it with his fingertips, “it’s just… _you_ in the skirt…” Honestly, Oishi was so head-over-heels for Eiji there wasn’t much he could wear that Oishi wouldn’t think he looked good in. It just so happened this one also gave him a lot of leg to appreciate.

He nuzzled in closer to Eiji, and despite his objections, Eiji didn’t really fight back. His entire body stiffened when he felt a pair of lips exploring just under his ear, and sucking the side of his neck. Oishi groaned from deep within his throat, sending vibrations through his partner’s skin that had the small hairs on his arm prickling.

“W-we can’t get it dirty,” Eiji muttered, latching his arm around Oishi’s neck and curling his fingers through the sharp, tightly-cropped hair at the base of his skull.

Oishi tugged the hem of the cheerleading top up a little, wondering how it was that Eiji had gotten himself into such a tight-fitting shirt in the first place. He was hardly concerned, “I can say it was lost.”

“You really are a pervert,” Eiji chided breathlessly, feeling a cool breeze across the skin of his stomach as more and more of the top was peeled up, and Oishi’s eager hands crept up over his ribs.

Oishi answered the accusation with a smile, eyes burning as he dipped down to his knees in front of Eiji and kissed his exposed tummy– just above his navel, then just below– his skin a little sticky with sweat from practice. His hands slid outward to hook gently on Eiji’s sides, which prompted a giggle from above.

“...Tickles when you do that,” Eiji said, squirming. By now his face was tinged nearly as red as his messy, post-practice hair, and he was panting softly. “Should I be cheering you on?” He beamed.

“If you do, I’ll have to tickle you some more,” Oishi threatened.

“Oh?” Eiji was never one to turn down a game of chicken, almost immediately calling Oishi on his bluff in whispered punctuated rhythms, “O-I-S-H-I, you can do–” 

Eiji squealed, his voice cracking as Oishi wriggled his fingers all over his stomach and pushed him into the lockers for another kiss. His laughter was contagious, and soon enough Oishi was laughing too. As usual, they were tiptoeing along the thin line between teasing and arousal, averting their teenage hesitation and anxiousness with gentle goading. Naturally, it developed into a contest where both opted to try and tickle the other, and attack them with kisses once they’d let their guard down.

Eiji found a weak spot between Oishi’s neck and shoulder that had him shivering and squaring his posture, trying to wriggle out of it, and he planted several kisses on his cheek in the meantime. Once Oishi was able to break free of it, he crashed their lips together and kissed his boyfriend intensely to throw him off. It seemed to work, as Eiji let his hazy blue eyes roll back, and his body went slack under Oishi’s exploratory hands.

“Mmph,” He felt fingertips trailing up the side of his thigh and under the skirt, Oishi kneading a round cheek in his palm, a thumb sneaking its way under the hem of his underwear, joined soon by the rest of his fingers. When Oishi pressed against him, he could feel his budding erection jut into his hip, and slinked a leg around Oishi’s to draw him closer.

They continued to kiss, parting just long enough to draw in strained breaths, and gradually building a rhythm with their hips, Oishi humping against the material of the skirt, and Eiji rutting against Oishi’s side. Both of Oishi’s hands had snuck under his skirt now, grabbing at his Eiji’s cheeks shamelessly, making it no secret how attractive he found the muscle rounded into perfect form by his gymnastics. 

Eiji gasped when he felt a firm tug and a tickle over his thighs as his underwear came down, bunching at his knees. His erection sprang up, a swollen pink cock that pulled the pleated skirt up with it, not leaving much to the imagination. 

Oishi looked down in the space between them and Eiji’s length stiffened under his gaze, tossing end of the skirt up just enough that his pink head poked out shyly. Eiji bit his lip, and Oishi couldn’t help but think it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. “You look so cute,” He purred appreciatively, dragging a hand along the underside of Eiji’s cock, as gentle as he usually was. Eiji felt as if he was melting in his boyfriend’s grip, unable to say a thing when Oishi sunk down again and instantly wrapped his lips around his head.

“Ahh, O-Oishi,” He finally breathed, his voice cracking as Oishi pushed the end of the skirt up with his nose and his head disappeared under it, taking Eiji’s length deep in his mouth and grabbing hold of his thighs for balance. The inside of Oishi’s mouth felt like liquid sex, the heat and wetness as inviting as it was torturous. There was a desperation and a hunger in his actions today, made obvious when Eiji looked down and saw Oishi hurriedly freeing his own erection, and stroking quickly as he sucked him off. The skirt… had really gotten him _that bothered_ , huh?

The lump under Eiji’s skirt continued to bob up and down, sometimes trailing kisses up the underside of his length, othertimes shamelessly suckling his head and drawing a pearl of precum from his slit with the tip of his tongue. Oishi was merciless, passionately drawing more and more pleasure out of his partner’s trembling body. There were times in the bedroom when he might pause and ask if something was okay, or nervously reassess if he was doing all right, but this afternoon, with that skirt over his head, he didn’t say a thing.

Eiji felt a tongue swirling over his head and jerked his hips forward, squeaking, “I-I’m gonna–”

Oishi felt the throb at the base of Eiji’s cock before warmth filled his mouth. Even with all his current confidence, he still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling, and coughed softly when he pulled off. Eiji felt as if Oishi had sucked the life out of him, rattled by just how hard he’d come. His balls ached and the head of his cock prickled.

“Sorry, nya.”

“It’s okay,” Oishi laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing. Eiji’s cock was still straight out, tenting his skirt. “P-please turn around,” he asked softly as he stood, his voice soft and comforting as Eiji came down from his arousal and warmth poured over his body, feeling tingling the ends of his toes. 

Without asking why, he did as his partner asked, turning against the lockers and bracing himself with both arms. Oishi’s arms came up around him in a gentle embrace, and he soon felt the stiff end of a cock nestling between his cheeks. Eiji’s shoulders squared nervously, panic rushing over him momentarily that Oishi might try taking him without any kind of preparation… though that didn’t seem an Oishi-like thing to do. Then he felt the tip brush gently across his entrance and sink between his clenched thighs.

Oh. This was. Okay. Eiji let himself relax, his eyes half-lidded while Oishi gently rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock between his slick, sweat-dappled thighs, grabbing a hold of his bare ass with both hands as he did. More than okay. “You look _so_ good, Eiji,” Oishi reiterated again, watching his hard length disappear into the grip of Eiji’s pale thighs, and the muscles in his ass tense as he brought it back. With his back arched, Eiji’s ass curved beautifully under the curtain of his skirt.

Eiji shuddered, Oishi’s lips were practically against his ear. “You sure you don’t want me to, mm, cheer for you? I could do it privately later,” he said, letting his words stick like a promise.

“... Maybe,” Oishi grinned, kissing Eiji’s cheek. “I think we have to keep this one now.”

“Which one? It was lost~”

“Ah, right right.” 

Oishi shifted his weight and hurried his hips, and Eiji squeezed his thighs together tightly, loving each time Oishi’s cock head poked out from between them, though nothing was more arousing than the far-off look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he built to his climax– the sort of helpless, dizzied face Oishi made only in his most vulnerable moments. He felt the arms tighten around him, “C-coming, Eiji.”

With his erection pressed between two smooth thighs under a wrinkled skirt, Oishi reached his peak, thin white trails tearing down Eiji’s legs. Eiji made a face. He didn’t much care for that part. 

Oishi felt his partner purposely tense his leg muscles one more time to tease him, and let himself catch his breath against Eiji’s shoulder. It was always at this exact moment, as soreness coursed through his body and he could feel the beads of sweat on the back of his neck, that he realized just how badly he’d needed this. Whatever schedules and training regimens needed work were unimportant. All that mattered was the warmth of Eiji’s body, and the cooling breath that danced across his neck. 

Finally he lifted his head with a groan, and Eiji didn’t hesitate, “Welcome back to earth, nya.” He pinched Oishi’s cheek.

Oishi smiled lazily and planted a short but sweet kiss on his partner’s lips. “Are you… going to take that with you?” he whispered conspiratorially, motioning toward the whole number Eiji was wearing.

“Eh?! There’s no way I can! I share a room with my brother, and my mom does my laundry! You’ll have to keep it at your place.”

“M-my place…” Oishi paled.

“You can hide it easier than I can. Or we just can get rid of it.”

Oishi looked personally wounded.

“So~ you’ll be keeping it at your place then.” Eiji decided, kissing Oishi one last time on the cheek and sneaking out from under him.


End file.
